


A Thousand Kisses

by Printshop1766



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Printshop1766/pseuds/Printshop1766
Summary: What happens after kiss number five? A continuation of a favorite scene.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp & Jamie Fraser, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	A Thousand Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I'm posting and if you're reading I hope you enjoy! My writings stay pretty cannon with the show or the book depending. I will let you know which here in the notes. This one picks up at the end of s4 ep6.

Jamie laid Claire down on their bed, not caring about getting the sheets wet from the water rolling off her skin. He looked at her for a moment before pressing his lips back to hers. Her head lifting, trying to maintain contact as he pulled back.

"One" he said smirking down at her, causing her to smile back.

He lowered his head down to the left side of her throat, pressing his lips to her skin. Her eyes closed with the slow burning lust he was creating in her. He pulled back again, hearing her small gasp and enjoying the look of arousal on her face.

"Two" he said smiling again and leaned down to the right side of the slender expanse of her neck. She smiled, enjoying his slow seduction. "Three" he breathed out without looking up at her. Her breathing had picked up and he knew what this was doing to her. He dragged his mouth down her chest, pressing his lips to the skin between her breasts a couple of times. The droplets of water that clung to her felt cool on his lips even though her skin was warm.

"Five" she breathed out, opening her eyes as he raised himself to look at her. She smiled letting out a small giggle. "Five?" he questioned with a chuckle. She thought about it for a moment and then giggled. She didn't realize she had spoken out loud. She felt almost drunk with arousal.

Jamie leaned down and pressed his lips back to hers for a slow kiss. He didn't count anymore when he pulled his lips from hers again. He continued the path he started and kissed his way down her chest once again. 

Claire gasped when he took her right nipple into his mouth. Sucking and tugging gently with his teeth before releasing it. Her breasts where far more sensitive than they were twenty years ago and Jamie never lingered on them for very long, which she found a little frustrating. She felt like he could push her over the edge just by touching them. He move to her other breast, nipping at it.

"Oh god Jamie" she moaned out trying to hold his head there. He lifted his head a little surprised. He looked at her face and saw her bottom lip trapped firmly between her teeth. She saw the question in his eyes. "That feels so good" she told him.

"Oh aye" he said with a half smile and lowered his head back down toward her breast but kept his eyes on her face. He took her nipple into his mouth sucking firmly but watching her reaction as he did so. He watch as she gasped tilting her head back and pushing her breast more firmly into his mouth. He pulled away and blew softly against the moist nipple making her shiver in a good way.

"I dinna ken you enjoyed having your nipples chaffed this much" he said in amusement.

"I didn't use to. I mean it has always felt good but I think it must be from hormonal changes. They have grown more sensitive ever since Brianna weened when she was a baby" she said panting. Jamie was still stimulating her. Tracing feather light circles around one nipple with his fingers.

"Did Frank use to fondle ye when you made love?" he asked her, returning his mouth to her as if trying to prove he could do it better.

"Frank and I hadn't made love since before I came through the stones the first time" she breathed out, not really wanting to talk about Frank while making love to Jamie. It always seemed like the subject of Frank came up either when they were arguing or being intimate.

"I thought ye said that ye had" he said lifting up to look at her with a confused look on his face. He remembers her telling him that it took more than a year for her to feel comfortable with Frank touching her intimately but things got better after that. Claire reached up and cupped Jamie's face with one hand, hoping that he didn't take what she was going to say the wrong way. 

"Jamie, Frank and I did have sex after I went back, but we never made love" she said, looking into his eyes hoping he understood.  
Jamie's mind recalled the conversation he had with Geneva after he took her maidenhead, and how he explained to her what love is. He understood all to well what Claire was talking about.

"Aye" he said smiling down at her. He kissed her mouth again, slipping his tongue past her lips to taste her. Claire reached down pulling at his shirt, raising it up his back. She wanted to feel his skin against hers. Jamie pulled away and grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it on the floor. Claire's hands moved to the fly of his breeks, freeing the buttons easily. Jamie sat back and pulled his breeks off completely, tossing them to join his shirt on the floor.

"I have only ever made love to you, Sassenach" Jamie said, his voice husky with arousal. Claire could see his need for her and reached for him. Jamie made a noise, shaking his head at her with a smile and she pulled her hands back. Jamie moved between her legs and leaned down and pressed his lips just below her navel and kissed his way up her body, wanting to continue his thousand kisses. He made it back to her mouth and kissed her passionately, swallowing the small whimpers she was making.

"I want to make love to ye now, mo chridhe" he said looking into her eyes.

"Please" she said breathlessly. He moved his hand down her side gripping her hip before pulling back, lining himself up with her wet entrance. He slid into her slowly. He wanted to take his time. Claire was always so eager when they made love and this time was no different. She raised her hips to meet him.

"No, mo gradh" he breathed to her, trying to slow her down. "Let me love you" he said nipping at her bottom lip. He pulled back sitting up but never leaving her. Claire loved this view of him. Watching all his muscles tense as he moved in and out of her. Jamie kept pace and watched her face as he ran his hands up her torso and cupped her breasts.

"Mmmm" she moaned out, letting her eyes close in ecstasy. She struggled not to plant her feet into the mattress and roll her hip against him, matching his thrust with her own rhythm. She wanted to please him as much as he did her and it had been so long since they had been able to be together like this. She didn't know how he had so much stamina when she felt like she would burst into flames at any moment. Jamie could feel her quiver around him. Her body responding to his in the best way. He leaned back down over her grabbing her hands, threading their fingers together. He pressed his lips back to hers as he felt her new ring pressing into his fingers. He wished he could give her the world, but he knew there was only one thing he could give her right now.

"Let-go, Sassenach" he said to her. He was still moving at a steady pace. Claire was on the edge of a precipice and fell over at his words.

"Ohhh" she hummed. Her back arched and her body shook from the impact of her orgasm. Her fingers gripping his trying to desperately hold them together as she felt her body shatter in ecstasy. 

As the post orgasmic tingles began to set in she realized that Jamie had stopped moving. He was pressing feather light kisses to her neck and shoulder. He was still hard as stone inside her but was giving her time to recover. It was rare that he didn't go when she did and rarer still that he didn't continue to move until he caught up in short order. She pulled her hands free from his, grabbing his face to bring his lips back to hers. She kissed him slowly and rolled her hips to let him know that he should resume.

"Mmmphm" he made that Scottish noise that Claire knew had multiple meanings. She knew exactly what it meant this time, however. She drug her hands down his body and clutched his buttocks to spur him on.

"Christ Claire" he gasped as he began to thrust into her once more. His movements were much more urgent now and Claire felt very sensitive. She knew he was going to tip her over again and she wanted him to go with her. She began to move her body in rhythm with his. She gripped his hair and moaned against his mouth.

Jamie couldn't believe how Claire was responding. He knew she had already spent. But he could feel her body once again responding to his and that was all it took. He felt her body squeeze around his cock again and with one last thrust he spilled his seed deep inside her with a deep groan in the back of his throat.

He looked at her face as her whole body shivered against his. Claire slowly opened her eyes and stared into his. After a moment he rolled to the side so he wouldn't crush her, pulling her to him. He turned his head and just looked at her.

"What?" she asked, her voice soft with content

"I was just thinking about the last time I made you quiver twice" he said, running his hand up and down her back. 

"Mmm" she said smiling at the memory. "Maybe it has something to do with water" she suggested with amusement. 

"Aye, weel in that case I may have to fill yer tub every chance I get" he teased, kissing her softly. 

It was quiet for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. Claire was enjoying the feel of Jamie's warm hand running up and down her spine. Her body was completely relaxed and she could feel herself drifting closer to sleep. Jamie's voice brought her back from the edge of sleep.

"Ye said that ye always had access to hot water without having to fetch it. That it came to ye in pipes and there was something ye had that heated it aye?" he asked. She opened her eyes to look at him. He wasn't looking at her. Just staring at the beams of the roof.

"Yes. We had what is called a water geyser and a boiler that would heat the water. All we had to do was turn a handle and the water would come through. Though the boiler went out quite often" she informed him. He continued staring at the beams above them. His face looking slightly troubled.

"What made you think of that?" Claire asked, folding her arms on his chest and resting her chin on her arm.

"Just what ye said about maybe it's the water that sets ye off so" he said. She was confused about what that had to do with her time in the future. Jamie saw her confused look. He sighed before continuing. "It's just had me thinking about the fact that ye had warm water so readily available, maybe ye got to experience it more often with Frank is all" he said to her. Claire could tell that Jamie was feeling a wee bit jealous of Frank at the moment just because of her future circumstances. She smiled at him even though he still wasn't looking at her.

"Jamie" she said waiting for him to look at her. "I have only experienced multiple orgasms twice in my life" she said still grinning, hoping that he would catch on. 

"Aye?" he asked grinning like a child on Christmas morning.

"Yes. You have nothing to be jealous of Jamie. I have never felt in my life how I feel when I'm with you, in every way" she said to him. He cupped the side of her face and kissed her softly. "I love you" she said to him.

"I love ye too, mo nighean donn" he said before they both relaxed into each other and letting sleep overtake them slowly.


End file.
